The Way We Are Now
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Eli wasn't always like this, he used to be really sweet.What happened, what did i do so wrong to be treated like this? Why me?
1. Home?

**_The Way We Are Now_**

**_Chapter 1: Home?  
><em>**

**Clare's POV**

"Clare I'm home from work." I chuckled to myself as he made his statement. Home,this place isn't home, it's a prison.

"What took you so long Eli I missed you." He came up to me and delivered a bone crushing hug. I whimpered as the hug squeezed the bruises I received from the night before.

"How was work Today Eli." I asked him after he let me go trying to play off the pain so he doesn't seriously injure me.

"Not good could you make me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Eli I'd love to." Maybe today was going to be one of our good days, maybe today he was in a really good mood and was to happy to beat me today.

"Um Eli we're out of coffee."

"Than why didn't you buy some _Clare-Bear._" Oh no, Eli only called me that right before he lost it, and it terrified me.

"I um I-I did-didn't know we where out."

"Oh you didn't know, well damn Clare I wish I could afford to not know things, but I can't now can I?" He said slamming me against the causing me to drop the coffee mug in my hand. It shattered into pieces

**"Answer me when I'm talking to you_ slutty bitch!"_**

"N-no I guess not." I mumbled

**"What was that Clare I couldn't her you."**

"..." he pushed me onto the ground, into the glass of the broken mug, The glass cut my exposed skin. I whimpered in pain.

**"You have one last fucking chance."**

"..."**  
><strong>

**"Okay I didn't want to do this but you leave me with no choice."**

He picked me up bridal style, and carried me up the stairs into our bedroom. He threw me on the bed. I rubbed my wrist feeling bruises forming on them,he climbed on top of me roughly pulling open my blouse,sending the buttons flying everywhere.

"Stop Eli I don't want to do this." I said in fearful shy tone. He slapped me and said,

**"Your my wife bitch, and you do what the hell I say."**

"I'm not a bitch."

**"What was that Clare?"**

"Nothing."

**"That's what I thought, now shut up and let me fuck you."**

All I did, all I could ever do is sit there and take it.

Eli unclasped my bra and began to hungrily gnaw on my right nipple, while pinching the other one

"Mmm Eli."

He moved down alternating between biting and kissing the skin in between my breast, going lower kissing my stomach he reach my skirt and violently ripped it off along with my black lacy panties. He the skin on my inner thigh before licking my folds, he licked the rest of my pussy leaving no part uncovered. Then he got two fingers and quickly pumped in and out of me. I tried keeping the moans from escaping my lips but i just felt too damn good.

"EEEEElijaaahhh."

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Eli-"

**"Now!" **He pushed me down on the ground and grabbed me by my hair forcing me to go down on his cock.I tried get back up because he was choking me but he wouldn't let me sit up, so I bit him and he let go of my hair. I sat up coughing and gasping for air.

**"You little whore."**

He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I didn't want Eli to enter me because I knew he would make the experience as painful as possible so I kept my legs closed.

**"Oh you think your worth shit don't you?"**

He painfully spread my legs open and forcefully thrusts into me.

"Eli please stop, I'm sorry just please not so hard." I begged him but he just seemed to move harder and faster

**"I'll stop when I fell like it and besides you know you like it."**

"No I don't...Oh Eli get of me."

"If you wish Clare-Bear I'll get off of you." He flipped us around so that he had his hands on my waist. He kept slamming me down on his cock,_ hard_

"Eli this hurts."

"Really because it fells great to me."

Eventually I got used to Eli's hard thrusts, and I started to feel shock waves of pleasure.

"Oh Eli fuck me."

"Fuck Clare."

"Eli I'm gonna-"

"Cum with me Clare."

We came at the same time and Eli emptied inside of me.

I climbed off of Eli and onto my side of the bed, Eli usually falls a sleep right after sex leaving me to either think or cry myself to sleep.

Today was one of those days when I cry my self to sleep

I whisper to myself "I didn't want it." and continued crying until i dozed off.

* * *

><p>Yes, no should i keep it a one-shot or keep the chapters coming let me know.<p> 


	2. You Know the Rules

**This chapter is dedicated to :redxkitti , this girl hasn't left me alone about a new chapter since I posted the first (My intentions where to keep this a One-shot) however, this story won't be long 5 chapters at most.  
><strong>

**I would like to remind everyone that this is a darkfic and some of the characters will be OOC, thanks oh and BTW there ages are:**

**Eli:26**

**Clare:25**

**Adam:25**

**Alli:25**

**Adam's not an FTM  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Way We Are Now<span>_**

**_Chapter 2:You Know the Rules_**

**_Clare's POV_**

_I can't leave him I love him too much. He loves me.  
><em>

I was currently sitting at my kitchen island talking with Alli.

" Oh my God Clare what the hell happened to you." She exclaimed pointing to the huge bruise I had received from Eli the night before.

What was I suppose to say _I got this bruise when my husband slapped me because I begged him not to rape me?_

"I um..I ran into a wall."

OK that excuse didn't even make since to me.

"Clare your a terrible liar, so you want to tell me how you really got that bruise."

"I was making coffee and um...I slashed some on my face by accident I guess it bruised." That was believable right?

Of course that was not good enough for Alli she had to continue to pry,"Why didn't you say that in the first place."

"I didn't want you to think i was uncoordinated."

She laughed a genuine laugh "Crashing into a wall doesn't make you uncoordinated?" she said between laughs

"Besides Clare I already know your uncoordinated, remember in grade nine when you kept tripping on flat surfaces." She said still laughing

I gave he a weak smile and mentally sighed in relief _she believed me._

Her laughter subsided and she asked "So how's Eli?"

"Um he's good he just made partner at his firm."

"Oh yeah I forgot he was a lawyer...well good for him."

_Another reason not to turn into the cops he's a lawyer for God's sake._

_**Eli's POV**_

"God Adam you should have seen it, it was hilarious her screeching in pain begging for me to stop, pure gold."

"Eli your a sick mother fucker aren't you?"

"It's not sick she wanted it,she was practically begging for me to hit her,it turns her on."

"So her screaming for you to stop,being afraid of your very presents, and whimpering in pain is your interpretation of her begging for her to rape you."

"It's not rape she's my wife, if I want sex I'll get it that's what she's there for, and second she's not afraid of me they always say stop doesn't mean they mean it."

"Even if she is your wife you doesn't mean you thrust harder into her when she asks you to stop."

"OK I'll be gentler."

"Really."

"Nope,now get out I have work to do." ."

"She could call the cops on you Eli."

"Yeah right she needs me where is she going to go, she's too embarrassed to let people know what I do to her."

"Wow you are sick."

_Clare is mine,an object that belongs to me, nobody could take her away._

_**LATER THAT DAY CLARE'S POV**_

I have had the best day with Alli it feels so good to hang with her again we where currently sitting on the couch watching The Twilight Saga Eclipse,good thing we're both housewives, Eli would usually keep me away from my friends saying he was the only one i needed,but what Eli doesn't know what won't hurt him. Then I saw the clock, OH MY GOD Eli has been off of work for thirty minutes he should home any minute.

"Alli you need to leave now!" I said turning off the TV

"Oh come on Clare we where just getting to the good part."

"I know I'm just tired."

"Oh a sleep over."

Before i could protest there was I twist of the front doorknob. Here it comes.

Eli walked in smiling at Alli then glaring at me when she wasn't looking.

"Hey Alli I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah long time no see."

_Sign 1: Great acting that could fool any human eye...but mine of course._

"Would you like to stay for dinner."

"Actually Clare was just begging me to leave."

"Oh really well I'm sure she has her reasons." He smirked

_Sign 2:A great attitude that would bring any mind to ease...but mine of course_

"Well I should get going Drew must be waiting for me."

"Aw...well it was great seeing you again."

_Sign 3: the skill of lying without being phased by it, no one could see through you...but me of course._

I walked Alli out the door making sure she got in her car safely.

Eli watch until she drove out of sight

He shut the door then turned to look at me.

_Sign 4:The ability to keep silent until it was time_

"Clare get your ass over her now."

"Eli I'm sorry I-"

Before I could finish my sentence he slapped me and I fell to the ground.

"Why do you do this to yourself? You know the rules just follow them and we wouldn't have these problems."

"I didn't mean t-"

He kicked me in the stomach and I hunched over

"Don't talk while I'm speaking."

He continued to kick me over and over again. Drawing blood.

"Eli please stop."

Then he stopped kicking me and pulled me up by my hair. He forced me up against the wall.

"See what you do to me Clare if you would just do what I say."

He force his lips up against mine. He pulls away and grabs my hair and pulls me into the kitchen

"Spread your legs."

"No." I wearily said,I was to beat up to move, so he took the liberty to do it himself.

He pulled down my panties and harshly thrusts into me again.

Again my privacy was invaded _without my permission._

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2<strong>** please review**** thanks**_  
><em>


	3. No matter what

**Hey, knowing that this is chapter three I think I'm going to make this story longer than I intended (which was five chapters), I really don't know when I going to stop so just bear with me chapter three of The Way We Are Now.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Way We Are Now<span>_**

**_Chapter 3:No matter what you do to me I just can't let go_**

**_Eli's POV_**

I woke up in my bed this morning smirking about how fun last night was... _for me__at least_. I turned to look at Clare,but she wasn't there.

_Where did she go?_

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. _She didn't make breakfast, I'll make a mental note of that._

I followed a sound coming from the living room. She was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest crying.

"What's wrong Clare? Are you ok?"

"Oh Eli yes I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Okay,well today's Saturday my love which means I can spend the whole day together." I walked over to her and cupped her cheek, she flinched and I pulled my hand away.

"Why are you so jumpy today Clarey-Fairy."

"I-I don't know, just tired I guess."

"Well maybe you should get some rest." I rubbed her back,and she jumped up.

"You know, on second thought I'm really not that tired I'll just...um..I'll cook breakfast."

"Okay if that's what you want, I'll help you."

"No!" She said a little to quickly.

I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion

"You stay here Eli, I've got breakfast you just relax."

_What is wrong with her_

_**Clare's POV**_

I proceeded into the kitchen only to be followed by Eli.

"What is wrong with you Clare!" His words came out as sharp as daggers

"Nothing, I just know that you work hard at work and everything I just want you come home and relax when you come home today is no acceptation." I say,trying to come up with a lie the truth is as you can probably guess is that I just don't want him to lose his temper while flames and knives are around.

"I don't mind working at home Clare as long as I'm with you." He pulled me in for a lingering kiss. This is the man I fell in love with. The man I said I would always be with. The one I met in High School. The man I married, The man I will never leave as long as I live. I love him and I always will even if he never returns this moment will always be remembered in my mind when ever I am tempted to leave him.

"I'm sorry for hanging out with Alli yesterday Eli, it was totally uncalled for."

"I know I've forgiven you."He said still holding me.

"Thank you I fell really bad about it I shouldn't have when you told me not to...I broke a rule."

"All is forgiven for now my love, but how are you holding up."

"I'm better some of my bruises are healing up quite nicely."

"I'm going to get help I promise I will stop hurting you I love you Clare."

I just nod knowing he's lying. He's been telling me he is going to get help almost every night since where got married but then when I bring it up the next morning he hits me or says something to hurt me so now I just nod and let I go, I have lost all hope of Eli getting better.

The phone rang and I separated from Eli to go answer it, earning me the scariest look I have ever seen in my life.

"Hello this is the Goldsworthy residents, how may I help you."

A familiar male voice replied "Wow Clare no need to sound so formal."

"I'm sorry who is this"

"It's Dave. Wow I know it's been a while but come on Clare."

"Oh hi Dave." I say looking at Eli

He mouthed "Put it on speaker." Which of course I did

"So we where wondering if you wanted to join the old gang from grade nine in a little get together tonight."

I look at Eli and He was giving me a death glare that told me that I better say no or I will regret it later.

"Um sorry Dave I'm kinda busy tonight, bye."

I hung up before he could reply, Eli walked over to me.

"You know you're not allowed near anyone but me, why would you even answer the phone."

"I-I don't know I'm sorry."

"Clare you're mine you belong to me you know that right."

"Yes I do."

"Good than this will just be a reminder."

He sat me on the counter and then he got out a knife.

"Give me your arm."

Okay I love Eli but I'm not stupid why would I do that. I just sat there and looked at him.

When I didn't give him my arm he pulled up my dress and carved his name deep in my leg.

I screeched out in pain as he carved his name in big letters around my thigh multiple times,and again with the other leg.

"Eli what is wrong with you?"

"Now you can never leave me." he said cooly as he threw the bloody knife into the sink.

"I wasn't going to leave you and I don't plan on it Eli this really hurts."

"OK I'll make it better."

He lifted up my leg and kissed each scar, sucking the blood pouring out of he was done he licked his lips.

"Why do you do this to me Eli?" I said crying as more blood rolled down my legs.

"You ask me to do this to you Clare, you know the things that push me over the edge,yet you do them anyway just to get on my nerves,if you didn't play your little games we wouldn't have any problems." He said in a relaxed tone.

There was now a puddle of blood beneath me, but Eli didn't seem to care, he just sat there smirking.

"Eli I'm feeling lightheaded."

He continued to smirk,and began laughing.

Then eventually everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>YES? NO?<strong> **REVIEW?**


	4. You Are Like Walls

**Thanks for so many great reviews I am so very grateful for your of the many reviews I got yesterday and the fact that this chapter was already done like two days ago i thought I would post today (2 days in a row is not the usual for me so it can't be expected) P.S did anyone else see drop the world part two and want to just shoot somebody because I know I did.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Way We Are Now<em>**

**_Chapter 4:You are Like walls Closing me in, towering over me_**

**_CLARE'S POV_**

I have finally woken up, in the same puddle of blood I blacked out in. It pains me to know that Eli doesn't care enough to clean up after his mess. When I tried to stand up I felt a way to familiar sharp pain in my lower region. I chuckled

_Who knows how many times Eli had his way with me while I was knocked out._

I sighed and stood up ignoring the pain.

_I wonder how long I was out._

"Eli, Eli, Elllllliiiiii!" I called out his name.

"Yes Clare what is it." he came up behind me and rapped his arms around my waist, causing me to flinch.

"Oh nothing just wanted to ask can I have my phone please?"

"OK but only for five minutes and I'm standing right here with you I don't want you calling anyone."

"I won't." I said, I just wanted to see what today was anyway so I can know how long I was out.

I looked at my phone: _Sunday February 6 8:45A.m  
><em>

"Wow eight days." I mumbled

"What was that Clare."

"Um...nothing I need to get ready for church."

I was about to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Yeah about that church thing, I think I'm giving you too much freedom, your not allowed to go to church anymore."

"Eli please I only go to church to pray and worship and stuff then I come back home I don't even talk to anyone else."

"I said no, and about that whole God thing I was thinking now that you're not going to church anymore I don't want you praising anyone else but me so now you will address me as "My Lord" and "Master" not Eli anymore and no more praying got that."

I chuckled "You're jealous of God."

"I don't get jealous."

"Sure you don't" I mumbled sarcastically

Then he punched me in my face; my nose started bleeding.I began crying and he slapped me to the ground.

**"Shut Up bitch, you know you deserve it."**

"Yes El- I mean My Lord I'm sorry for talking out of turn it was uncalled for."

"Good girl." He says patting my head.

I realized that I was still covered in blood from last week so I said "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright beautiful hurry back and remember to keep the door unlocked."

"Yes, Master."

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I dropped my dress and was completely naked.I looked at my self in the mirror seeing that Eli has helped himself to my body because not only do I have a hickey but because Eli's name is now carved all over me...everywhere

I sighed and let out a small whimper before stepping into the steaming hot water. I ran my hands across my stomach brushing against Eli's name at least five times.I touched the rest of the scars and looked at my bleeding nose I began to cry.

"I-I thought he loved me."

"I do love you Clare."

His voice made me jump. I didn't even know he was in here..

"When did you get in here."

He sat down on the side of the tub and raked his hands through my hair.

"Why'd you do this to me Master." I said gesturing to the carvings in my body

"Because Clare if my name is all over you then you belong to me and you can't leave me,I mean what man wants a girl with another mans name all over her body?"

"I would never leave you."

"I know that...now." He said tracing one of the scars.

"Do you really love me Master, because sometimes I think you don't."

"Why would you think that Clare."

"The way you treat me I mean look at me,I have scars and bruises all over me."

"It's not that I don't love you Clare, You just misbehave so much that you deserve to be hit. You know you deserve it right Clare-Bear?"

"Yes Eli- I mean My Lord, I've been a bad wife,disrespecting you,breaking rules,you're right I deserve everything you do to me."

He smirked and I smiled at him. He grabbed my arm and I whimpered in pain,as the wooden floor rubbed up against my scars making fresh blood pour out of them;giving me splinters.

_I deserve it, I deserve it...right._

He picked my bloody and bruised body up and threw me over his shoulder. He opened the door of our bedroom and walked us in and threw me against the wall. He sat on me and said.

"You want to leave me don't you Clare."

"No stop asking me that!" I yelled getting irritated with that subject constantly popping up.

**"Who Are You Rasing Your Voice At You Fucking Bitch."**

He kept punching me I don't know why or what I did I just wanted to take a bath but no he wasn't having that. God why can't he just leave me alone.I guess there was a bright side though I couldn't even fell the pain anymore, I was completely numb.

I was no longer the Saint Clare I was in high school. I have changed I'm no longer the the pure virgin that carried herself with so much pride and immaculate skin was now covered in scars, bruises, and blood I can't even remember the last time I was out interacting with someone other than my husband. I've been raped or abused almost every night since I was married to him. I have lost all my self-esteem as far as I'm concerned Eli is the best thing that has ever happened to would I want to give him up.

"Damn it Clare I love you so much, you just make me so fucking sick." He slapped me

I was so weak I thought I would die but I managed to get out a few words "Please just go away leave me alone,I'm sorry for disrespecting you but you're hurting me."

"Oh you don't make demands I will leave when I chose to do so."

"It's not a demand," I say beginning to cry "I'm begging you, please stop."

"Damn you're so sexy when you beg me to do things you know will never happen." he threw my naked body on our bed and pinned my arms down

"If you're going to rape me just get it over with already."

"Fine Clare-Bear if that's what you want."

He stripped himself of his garments and rubbed himself at my entrance._ I hate having Eli rape me I don't think I loathe anything more than his painfully hard and selfish thrusts, and here it comes._

"Shit Clare you're so tight." _I hate it when he says that._

He moves in and out of me harder and faster. Every thrust harder than before. Even though this is not the first time,but everytime Eli rapes me it hurts just like I'm a virgin again. I don't know why he loves hurting me so much or why it's so fun for him to hear me shriek in pain, but he does and I guess that's something I'll just have to live with for the rest of my life.

"I'm gonna cum inside you Clare."

"No you're not wearing a condom."

He smirked,and spilled his seed into me anyway.

"What the hell, what if I get pregnant?"

"So what if you do?"

"We can't have a kid."

"Why not?"

_Well let me think about that...you can't resit hitting me for more than a day_ and if I get pregnant you could kill me and the baby.

"It's just not a good Idea."

"Clare-"

"Just drop it please."

"Whatever."

He rolled over to his side and I rolled over to mine.

_Would it really be that bad?_

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 4 well did you like it? tell me in a review<strong>_. **Thanks**  
><em>


	5. The Pressure

**Wow I haven't posted in such a long time...sorry I've been busy anyway here is chapter five of The Way We Are Now.P.S I would like to thank all of my reviewers and inspirations you know who you are.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Way We Are Now<span>**

**Chapter 5:The pressure can you feel it?Are you going to be able to take it or will you let it consume you?...Only time will tell  
><strong>

**_Clare's POV_**

"Clare get your lazy ass up."

"R-right sorry."

"Whatever just get up and cook something I'm hungry."

"Um...master?"

"What is it woman?"

"D-do you ever want to change?"

"What do yo mean Clare-Bear."I upset him and he was scaring me.

"Nothing, I-I love you just the way you are."

"That's what I-" He was cut off by the sound of a car door slamming hard. Eli looked out the window and I did too there was a young woman standing in front of our closed the window and went downstairs,I threw on my robe and followed him. He walked out the door and I listened to the conversation.

"Sir are you Elijah Goldsworthy?"

"Yes, I am is there a problem?"

Hello I'm officer Phoebe Petra I've gotten complaints from your neighbors about screams being heard in the middle of the night."

"Okay how can I help you?"

"I just want to ask you a few questions and inspect you house for anything unusual."

No,no,no this can not be happening they can't take Eli away from me I love him so much I need him. I ran around the house cleaning up anything that was an indication of Eli's abuse,and switch the sheets stained with my blood with clean ones and put the bloody ones in the wash then I ran to the closet and threw on some sweats to cover up my bruised skin, just to be safe I applied foundation on me and prayed to God that this would work.

I went back downstairs just making sure everything was in the door opened,

"Hello I'm officer Phoebe Petra,you must be ."

"Hi I'm Clare Goldsworthy nice to meet you." I extended my hand and she shook it I felt pains in my arm as she grabbed my hand but I did a successful job at hiding it.

"So -"

"Please call me Clare."

"Clare I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Go right ahead we can do it in the living room." She walked in the room and I stayed for a moment to speak to Eli.

He pulled me close and huskily whispered "I swear if you tell her anything that you think I do to you I will personally make sure that nothing comes out of those pretty lips of yours ever again do you hear me dumb slut."

"Yes sir."

I walked into the room with the Police officer and sat across from her.

"So Clare what do you do for a living?"

"Um actually I'm a house wife...Eli makes enough money for the both of us."

"How long have you and Eli been married?"

"A little over three years."

"I can tell your house is huge, so what do while your husband is at work?"

"Cook,clean I had a friend over a few days ago..."

"How often do you have friends over?"

"When I feel like it I guess I like to be alone at time silence is soothing."

"How often do you go out

"Um...I go out sometimes...I normally don't have a reason to."

"When you do go out where do you go?"

"To the park, the store maybe, for a walk"

"Do you and your husband go out?"

"Um yes he takes me to work events sometimes, he's a very busy person so we don't get to go out as much as we would like to go out."

"Does Eli ever help you around the house?"

"If he's home he works a lot."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Last night."

"Just last night."

"Yes that was the last time."

"Do you feel your husband is controlling?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he tell you what to do, how to do it, how to dress, when to do things?  
>does he control your life?"<p>

"No not at all I fell totally free to do whatever I want when I'm around him."

"Okay no further questions I'm going to just search the house and be on my way."

She basically just walked through the whole house I'm sure she approved I have been doing nothing but cleaning for the past she was done Eli and I walked her to the door.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy for your time."

"No problem come back anytime."I replied and Eli just she left I smiled up at Eli and he looked down at me like I made him sick. He rammed me into the wall.

**"You called her didn't you."**

_ Shit. That Hurt_

"N-no I didn't I couldn't because I love you and I can't live without you."

**"Bullshit."**

He brought his face to mine,fiercely connecting our kiss was different it's as if he was punishing me for doing something licked my bottom lip telling me to open my mouth. I parted my lips and he plunged his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch .I tangled my hands in his dark silky strands.

"God I love you I just wish you weren't so damn fragile."He stroked my cheek removing some of the make up from my face.

"Damn why are you so beautiful...don't worry about breakfast go get some rest you had a hard morning I'll see you when I get back from work."The compliments he gave me made me so happy but what upsets me the most is that he haves these mood swings and they're pissing me off. I know when he gets back home he will probably beat me for no good reason,and I will tell him how much I love and need him then I will cry myself to sleep that night because I'm not lying no matter what he does to me or how bad I'm injured I will love him..._always._

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it tell me in a review you know the button right below this message ;) Thanks.<br>**


	6. This is the way you are

**Last Chapter was a filler so the lack of reviews is perfectly fine with me yeah because this is chapter 6 this story will have 10 chapters and I'm sticking with that number this time no more no less.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Way We Are Now<strong>_

_**Chapter6:This,it's the way you are isn't it,you're not capable of changing,are you? it's a shame you can't see it, if only you knew how much you hurt me inside and out,but you don't.**_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

Eli has been great lately the beatings and rape have bee kept to a minimum to only when I really badly deserve Eli told me that I could sleep-in which I gladly accepted,when I woke up I was really tired but I got up anyway because I knew there would be hell to pay if I didn't.I got dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen and checked the to-do list that Eli leaves me it read:

_Dear,Clare_

_You will do everything on this list perfectly if I find one imperfection on any of these tasks...well you know what happens just do what I tell you and we wont have any problems,and as you know you shall not break any rules you belong to me you're mine and nobody else gets to see you without my permission you are my possession don't you ever forget that if I find out you went out in public I will punish you,now with that said here is your to-do list._

_1. Clean up the bed and clean our room I want it spotl__ess._

_2. Wash the dishes and Clean up the kitchen,Bitch I swear if I see a food stain..._

_ 3. Dust the house and clean the living room.  
><em>

_ 4. Clean out the bathroom thoroughly your blood might stain the tile._

_ 5. Finally just clean the whole house make it spotless_

_Do this right and you might not get hurt tonight._

_Love,Your Master and Lord_

Ugh it's time's like this when I wish this house wasn't so fucking big.I sighed and stared on the to-do list was relatively easy but while I was cleaning up the living room I felt lightheaded I knew this feeling all too well and there was no way of fighting it,so I just walked over to the couch and peacefully passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up on the couch and just my luck,it was dark. Oh My God I never finished the list!I attempted to get up but I couldn't my hands,and feet were duct taped.I successfully sat up and looked around the room.I couldn't really see because all the lights where out the house was pitch black,but I could make out a figure sitting across from me in the room._Have you ever prayed to God that the mysterious man in your house standing before you was a serial-killer and not your husband,because I know I sure do right about now._The figure turned on the lamp next to it, it was not a killer it was indeed Eli sitting across from me drinking a glass of wine.

"You didn't finish the list Clare-Bear."

"I know I'm really sorry but I-"

He started to chuckle** "You're Sorry?"**He screamed throwing the empty glass at the wall shattering the glass and making it fall to the walked over to me and cupped my cheek, tears streamed down my face because I knew what was coming next.

**"What the hell are you crying for dumb bitch shut the fuck up."**

I made a final attempt to get him not to hit me"I swear Master I meant to finish the list but-"

**"But what,what was so important that you couldn't finish the list,oh yeah you were to busy fucking a million different guys in my bed to finish I forgot,you're such a fucking slutty bitch."**

"No Master I would never cheat on you," Nothing hurt me more than knowing the fact Eli thinks I sleep around on him I would never do that,that's not the type of person I am.**"I love you why can't you understand that,I fucking love you more than myself damn it why the hell would I cheat on you."**

He punched me,I hit my head on the arm of the couch and hissed in went into the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back with a strip of duct tape and a put the duct tape over my mouth which I couldn't really fight because my hands and feet where taped as he carried me down to the basement into a room I never even knew this house had,and he placed me on the floor there**.**

"God Clare I'm gonna fuck so hard you won't be able to walk straight."He whispered huskily in my ear and I began to bawl**.**

**_Eli's POV_**

I don't like doing this to Clare...ha,who am I kidding I fucking love it,the way she screeches in pain begging and pleading for me to stop fucking her,I love it and I feel no guilt because she is the one who did wrong now she must suffer the punishment.I ripped the duct tape off of her mouth because I want to hear her screams and cries,I need her misery.I pushed her down on her back and I cut the tape that held her feet and hands together with the knife I got from the kitchen.I spread her legs and pushed up her skirt so that it bunched up around her where falling rapidly from her eyes and she asked between sobs,

"Please...don't do this." I chuckled

"Do what Clare-Bear...this?"I pushed aside her lacy panties and harshly shoved my fingers inside her.

"Is this how he touches you slut."

"I told you there's nobody else."I picked up the pace of my fingers

"Fuck you Clare."I pulled out of her and practically ripped he shirt to small threads,and sucked and chewed on her beautiful breast,she was screaming not in pleasure but in pain,not the good kind of pain you fill when you're getting a hickey,this shit hurt her just like I planned.

I unbuckled my pants and took off my boxers then forced Clare's head down in my cock.

"Suck damn it...I know you have already today."She began to suck I watched as her cheeks hollowed which made me get bigger.

"Fuck."She stroked with her hand what couldn't fit in her mouth.I was so close,but I didn't want to cum not yet.I pushed her off me and she landed on her back, right where I want her.

"God I can't wait to fuck you."

"Please you don't have to do this." I stood up and walked closer to tried to run away from me which made me laugh,Clare knows I'm faster than her.I caught her by her waist and smashed her against the wall.

"Where are you going Clare-Bear I'm just getting started."I smirked and tried to lift her leg but she was fighting made me angry and I slapped her and she fell to the ground I tried to open her legs but she fought me.

"Damn it Clare you're pissing me off now spread your legs like the whore you are."Still nothing,

"Fine I'll do it myself."I squeezed her bruised legs and forced them was whimpering from the pain which made me smile.

I harshly forced myself inside her,harder than normal I don't know why but it just felt right.I flipped us over so that she was on top and I was slamming her on my cock,harder and harder.I know this hurt her but I didn't care.I looked at her blood-shot eyes and her bruised body..._mine_

I took a good look at her...

"Fuck Clare you're bleeding."her blood was covering my dick but it didn't matter I finished inside her and pulled out.

I took one good long look at her broken,bloody was still screaming in pain although we had finished, she tried to close her legs and ease the pain but I wouldn't let her.I watched as my hot semen spilled out of her and mixed with her blood and was writhing in pain I just chuckled and stared at the screaming woman in front of kept trying to close he legs so I got some rope and tied one piece to a small table and the other to her leg and repeated the steps with the table on the other side of her.

"Try to close them now bitch."

"Please don't leave me like this Master I love you."I laughed and left her screaming in that room and locked the door from the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is done you can review now I'm not going to make a super long AN cause it's Like almost 1 am yawn**


	7. Stay with me

**Hey you know what I just noticed it's Friday the 13th dun dun dunnnnnnnn**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Way We Are Now<strong>_

_**Chapter 7:I wait for you day and night I refuse to believe that you would leave me, that you would let me stand alone here without your comfort. You would never I know it you would never...right?**_

_**Clare's POV**_

God,where the hell is Eli.I don't really remember what happened after Eli left me here last night,but I think after a few hours I cried myself to sleep in this uncomfortable position he tied me in tears streamed down my face as memories of last night flooded back into my mind the door swung open, he walked in and untied me.

"Um what time is it?"

"I don't know around 4pm,put this on." he said throwing me a T-shirt and some red shorts.

I got dressed and sat in a corner of the room with my feet to my chest and my face rested in my knees he sat next to me pulled me to his chest and raked his fingers through my hair.I pulled away and ran away from him up the stairs and into my bedroom,he came in shortly after he crawled into the bed and rapped his arms around me,I rolled over away from him while tears silently fell from my eyes.

"Come on babe I know you're mad at me but I can make it up to you."

"Really how."

"Well this Friday night I have this party my job is throwing and I want to bring you as my date." _He's taking me out...in public,yes!_

"However I have a few rules for you to follow,Number one always stay by my side,Number two don't dance,Number three don't embarrass me in anyway,Number four don't speak unless spoken to,Number five if I have to leave for a minute stay exactly where I put you,Finally act normal as far as everyone is concerned we are the perfect couple."

I mentally sighed that's Eli he never let's me do anything."Yes Master."

"Oh and one more thing you have permission to call me Eli at the party."The doorbell rung and Eli looked annoyed,He left and I followed him down the looked through the peep-hole and told me to go upstairs which I did.

**_Eli's POV_**

Ugh what does he want.

"What is it Adam."

He walked into my house and started looking around"Where is she Eli d-did y-you kill her?"

"No I didn't kill her she's fine."

"Can I see her?"

"You'll see her Friday night."

"I just want to make sure she's okay...please Eli."

"Fine."I sighed in defeat,**"Bitch get your ass down here now."**

I heard footsteps then she was in front of me.

**_Adam's POV_**

I don't remember the last time I was allowed to see Clare,but now as she is standing here before I fell like beating the shit out of Eli,she looks so broken and bruises lined her arms and legs.I could see Eli's name carved into her skin and she had a black eye.I walked over to her and gently touched a bruise on her left cheek she winced and turned her head away from me.I grabbed her in a warm embrace,trying my best not to hurt her fragile body.I whispered things to her telling her it was going to be okay, and that I was sorry, that she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, and my doors are always open.

"Don't baby her Adam she needs to grow up."

"Why are you doing this to her Eli?"

"Because she deserves it...right Clare."

"Yes Master."

This made my blood boil inside me,I was enraged not only does she not deserve this treatment,but did she just call him master?_ He's not her fucking master._

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does Adam she's a slutty bitch who can't keep her legs closed she's a whore who needs to be hit just to stay out of a guys pants."

"That's not true Eli you're the only man I've been with."

"Did I ask you to speak."

"No Sir."

"Where you spoken to?"

"No Sir."

"Than why did you speak."

"I don't know I'm sorry I-"

"Just shut up and go upstairs I'll deal with you later."

I was so pissed off I felt like punching something, preferably Eli's face.

**"What the hell is wrong with you Eli."**

"What do you mean Adam."He said cooly

"You need to stop hitting her Eli."

"What are you going to do if I don't."I tensed up I really don't want to have to kick his ass.

"I-"

"You know what it doesn't even matter now if you're done the door is right there you can let yourself out."

"Yeah whatever you are one messed up dude Eli, she's afraid of you that's the only reason she's staying with you that's not a healthy relationship."

"Clare's staying because she wants to I have her rapped around my finger that's all."

"Eli if Cece and Bullfrog knew about this..."

"But they don't and they never will...right Adam?"

"You know I see that as a threat."

"Then you can take it as one."

"You know what Eli I'm going to leave before I do something we both regret."

"You should."

"I'm not afraid of you Eli."I said before slamming the door.

**_Eli's POV_**

After Adam left I went upstairs to "deal" with Clare,I found her sitting on our bed staring into space.I inched toward her and she came back to reality.I sat next to her pulled her in my lap.I kissed her cheek and down her neck,she jumped away from me and sat in the corner where the wall met the bed.

"What's wrong?"I asked her

"Nothing...I-I love you."

I sighed in frustration"Clare I love you and I know you love me too I don't need you to keep telling me.

"O-okay."She said nervously

"Clare are you positive you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine."

"Clare would you just tell me what's wrong?"I slid closer to her and I could here her unevenly breathing.

"Clare?"She brought her knees to her chest and was hyperventilating.

"Clare?"I whispered and she snapped.

**"God damn it Eli if you're going to hit me or rape me or what ever your wanna do to me just do it already,get your sick pleasure and just leave me alone!"**

She knows she not allowed to use that tone with me she's acting like she doesn't even care what I do to her body...but that takes the fun out of everything I pulled her in my arms "Clare I love yo-."

**"No don't tell me you love me people who lave each other don't treat each other like this they don't hurt the ones the love...not like you do me."**

**"How would you know that, you know the only person who loves you in this world is me,to everyone else you're just some dumb slut who thinks she's worth shit well guess what Clare,you're worthless you're not unique in any way in fact I'm sure I could go to the nearest street corner and find an exact copy of you maybe even better than you and I could fuck her senseless and she would love it!"**My word came out like icy daggers and I could feel her sadness,do I care...not at all.

She didn't say a word she just got up and walked to the closet,she took out an suitcase and started to shoving everything in.

"Clare what are you doing."

"What does it look like,I love you Eli but I think it's time I go."She said her anger showing in her voice.

_Oh hell no I tried to be nice to her but she just won't let me,her ass is staying right here she is not about to leave me._

I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to the bed ,she was kicking her feet and screaming.I threw her on the bed and sat on her stomach and pinned her hands above her head.

"Scream again and you're going back in the basement."I smirked because that shut her up.

"Can't you just leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to figure what the hell is wrong with you."

**"You're what's wrong with me."** I slapped her harder than I have in a long time.

**"Whore who do you think you're raising you're voice at have you lost your mind,have you forgotten who you belong to your body is mine and it will come and go as I please, do you understand me"**

"Yes Sir." she said between sobs

I laughed as she cried and it felt so damn good.

"Hey Clare."

"Y-yes Master?"

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"N-no I'm still really sore from last night please, please don't"

I pulled up her shirt and over her head, I chuckled coldly "No I don't think you understand me,You do want me to touch you."

"Y-you're right Master p-please touch me I'm begging you."

I squeezed her already very bruised nipples.I can tell she wanted to scream but instead she's just clutching the sheets in pure pain.

"Does it feel good Clare?"

"Y-yes."Tears streamed down her face.

I do love Clare and I am going to show her whether she wants me to or not.

I took her right breast in my mouth while playing with the left.I could hear Clare full out bawling as my teeth grazed her nipple,I started chew on them not caring if she was sore or not.

I heard a relieved sigh escape from her mouth as I kissed the valley between her breast and her stomach,unfortunately for her the pain was just getting started.I removed her shorts and I was about to plunge my fingers inside of her.

"Please not yet,it still hurts like hell down there I'll do anything anywhere else just please don't touch me down there."she was begging me and as sexy as that is I'm still going to do whatever I want.

I stuck my fingers deep inside her.

**"Eliiijah."**she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You like it don't you?"She was squirming I guess in an effort to get me from inside her but it only made it worse.I pumped my fingers harder and faster you could see how unbearable and indescribable the pain was for her but for me I couldn't be happier,her bruised chest,her tear stained cheeks,Her painful screeches all brought pure joy to me I've never been happier any other time in life than when I'm with Clare.

I pulled my fingers closed her trembling legs covered her chest with her arms and sat up,she was about to get out of the bed when I pushed her back down,

I unbuckled my pants and slid off my boxers "Oh Clare-Bear I'm not done with you yet now get over here and bounce on my dick."

"O-okay."

She reluctantly sat up and crawled over to raised her hips slowly trying to ease all the pain she could,but I wasn't having that.I grabbed her waist and slammed her down on my cock,she screamed at the top of her lungs,like one of those girls about to get killed in those murder movies,tears fell from her eyes as I plunged inside her sore pussy over and over again faster and faster.I didn't give a fuck about if she was comfortable or not,I just wanted to fuck her, cum inside her,and make her mine..._If she wanted to or not? Well that's not really up to her now is it?_

I finished and she got off of me holding her hands between her legs trying to stop the bleeding and pain.

I touched her cheek with my finger and she flinched at my touch and when I tried to touch her thigh she trembled.

"Clare?"

"Ye-yes?"

"Y-you're afraid of me aren't you?"

"Do you want me to be?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the chapter did you like it did you hate it let me know the review button is right below this message...I think...Yeah It is.<br>**


	8. Help me do the right thing

_**The Way We Are Now**_

_**Chapter 8:God you stare at me with pleading eyes...what do you want me to say because if I ever say or do anything wrong I know what I get so I silently pray to God that whatever I do I do it right.I wish I could really do the right thing.  
><strong>_

_**Clare's POV**_

He smirked "Clare I love you believe me I do" His smirk turned into a full smile "but when you're in pain it feels so fucking good to me,I don't think I could give up that feeling so...if your fear is what it cost me than so be it."

"So it doesn't even matter to you?It doesn't matter that I am crying 24/7 it doesn't matter to you that you make me hurt like hell physically and mentally, you don't care?"

"I guess I don't care...so you're afraid of me."He sighed

"Does it look like I want to be afraid of you, because I don't but I don't really have a choice now do I."

He laughed"No I guess you don't."

"Eli."I breathed his name

He turned around and looked at me "Did I not tell you not to call me that,look I know you're not that bright so let me explain this to you slowly:**You are not worthy to call me by my first name,do it again and I WILL NOT hesitate to kill you."**

_I can't breath,he's never sounded so serious with a threat towards me and I'm terrified he knows it._

"Y-yes Sir." He laughed, He was laughing because he knew I was afraid and that caused me pain.

"Clare look at me."

I had no choice but to obey what he said.I hate crying I hate it so much,but he loves it when I do...do I know why?No but when ever I'm with him I have no choice,when I see him I see myself hurt or in pain I view myself back in that basement,screaming saying how much I love him,and then I remember how he loves it when I scream and cry out,that just causes me to cry.

I lay there and stare at the dark green orbs that I fell in love with in high school,The ones who helped me through all my issues, The ones I spent almost my whole life with,_The ones who crushed spirit,The ones who make me hate myself._

"It's getting late I should go to the bathroom and clean myself up."I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back closer to him.

"No stay, I like you this way."

"Okay."

"God I love you."He pulling my body closer to him so that my chest is touching his.

I try for a moment to ignore the throbbing pain between my legs, and everywhere else on my body, and placed my head in the crook of his neck._This is nice._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Goodbye Clare."

"Mmmhmm."

I've been feeling really sick the past few days,I don't think I should be alone today,so even tho I know I'm not allowed to I need to call Alli over,I don't think I should be alone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey_ _Alli listen I'm not feeling well today,and I've been throwing up so I was wondering if you could come over and take care of your best friend."_

_"Sure but um...Clare can I ask you something."_

_"What's up."_

_"When was the last time you had your period?"_

_"I don't know Alli I've been under a lot of stress lately."_

_"But Clare what if-"_

_"So I'll see you in ten thanks Alli bye."_

I sighed in relief._Dodged a bullet there._

I decided to clean up the house and get my mind off that conversation.A about twenty minuets late I heard the door bell ring.

"Hey Alli...what's in the bag."

"Oh just a little test that you're going to take."

She threw me a Clear Blue pregnancy test.

"But Alli I don't-"

"No buts now get upstairs and take the test."

"Well can you do it with me?"

"Sure."

Alli and I went upstairs she read me the directions and we followed them after we had to wait three minutes.

"Ugh I can't believe you got pregnant before I did I'm so jealous."

**"Alliah I'm not pregnant."**

"Clare what's wrong with you."

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Clare we don't talk,I barely see you anymore only weeks at a time I miss you I just wish we could talk again like in high school and college."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been distant but I really can't help it."

"Do you want to talk about it."

"I just can't, I would if I could but I can't"

"Is it Eli are you guys fighting or something?"

Fighting?Ha Alli if only you knew how much of an under statement. I love Alli, I do and I wish I could tell her everything and everything would be okay, but that's not my reality so unfortunate.I realize I have been sitting here staring into space for a long time.

"No not really fighting."_ Yeah more like him kicking my ass and fucking me every five seconds._

Before Alli could respond the timer rang.

"So do you want to do it or should I."

"C-can we do it together?"

"Sure." She grabbed my hand and I held hers tight._Breath Clare, breath_.

I closed my eyes and refused to open them, I didn't even want to know what the answer was. Maybe a child is what we needed, maybe if I bare his child he would stop hitting me, maybe this would make everything better. I squeezed Alli's hand one more time and I opened my eyes.I looked at the test and sighed, I don't know if it was because of relief or fear, but I turned to Alli and silently cried in her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is almost over only two more chapters left<strong>


	9. I may just be an illusion

_**The Way We Are Now**_

_**Chapter 9:Me? Sometimes I feel like I'm just an illusion,that I don't even exist, that I'm a figment of my own imagination because when I walk into the spotlight what people see is not me, I don't know who that is but I know that I cover up who I really am for the public eye,I don't know who I am...I think I may just be an illusion.**_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

**"Clare let's go we're going to be late."**Eli yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I took one last look at myself before going downstairs.I was wearing a red strapless gown with a black belt going around the waist,black chandelier earrings and black heels,along with black opera gloves,to cover up my arms,I used make up to hide the rest of my exposed skin.

I walked downstairs to Eli who was wearing a black tux and red tie.

"You look beautiful Clare."

"Thank you, you look handsome."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the car.I smiled as he ran to my car door and opened it for me.

"Thank you."

"Only for you blue."

The car had an awkward silence so I guess Eli decided to break it.

"So do I have to go over the rules again or do you understand."

"No I got it I will follow them I promise."

"You better or else...well you know what happens then."

We pulled up to the party and I got out the car,Eli linked his arm with mine,and we walked in.

As soon as I entered I was basically ambushed.

"Clare Oh My God long time no see."

Fiona and Adam walked towards us, Fiona was wearing the most beautiful blue dress it was about knee length with a belt around the middle,sliver earrings to match her silver shoes.

"Hey Fi how have you been."

"The best Adam is so sweet."She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

I looked at Adam and her and Eli where having some kind of intense staring contest,That broke when an unfamiliar voice broke it up.

"Mr Goldsworthy,Mr Brooks would like to see you."

"Thank you, Adam,Fiona,Clare you will have to excuse me."

"Well Clare it was nice seeing you again,but Adam and I should be going."

"Actually Fiona I need to talk to Clare about some stuff,why don't you go to the bar and buy yourself a drink."

"Okay."She beamed and walked away

"Clare w-what happened that night after I left w-what did he do."

"He yelled I tried to leave and then he..."

"He what?"

"He hit me and then he raped me...nothing new don't worry about it."

"How are you okay, you look pale."

"I'm fine Adam, this has been going on for a while I know how to handle it, now go, don't worry about me, go take care of your wife, treat her right be happy don't worry, I'll be fine." I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"I-I don't know the next time I'll be able to see you again so..."He extended his arms and attempted to give me a hug but I stopped him.

"Sorry Adam but I'm not allowed to..."

"Right sorry I don't want to get you in trouble."

I walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of ginger ale.I watched as the people moved around looking extremely happy I envy them I hate that they're so happy when I'm not.I sat there listening to the music Fork In The Road by The Latency came on and I hummed to the melody.

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone."

"Um I-"

"Dance with me."

"No thanks, I don't like hanging out with strangers."

"I understand, my name is Jake, see now we're not complete strangers."

"I-" before I could finish my sentence he pulled me on the dance floor._ Eli please don't see me, Eli please don't see me, Eli please don't-_

"Mind if I cut in?" He smirked "You know sense you're dancing with my wife."

"Mr. Goldsworthy,I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

"No worries."_Yeah you say that now._

After Jake walked away Eli harshly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him,I put my face in his chest and he whispered in my ear_,_

"You know Clare, I don't like being made a fool out of."

"Eli I swear I tried to tell him I said no I promise."

"You know what I hate even more? Being lied to."

"I'm telling the truth I wouldn't want to dance with anyone but you."

"You know what we're leaving."

He pulled me threw the crowd of people quickly,Adam and I made eye contact he mouthed to me 'Stay strong' I nodded as a tear fell from my eye. The whole ride home I had to keep myself from hyperventilating, I was terrified but I didn't want to give Eli the satisfaction. I had to think of something anything that would keep him from really hurting me...not about twenty more minutes of driving we pulled into our opened the door and I sprinted into the house as fast as I could in the shoes I was wearing,he stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me close.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"Yes what."

"Yes Sir."I screeched

"You better not be lying to me."He tightened his grip

_Oh God Eli please be careful_

"Want me to show you how much I love you?" I said biting my grip loosened,_if I have to do this I will I have no other choice._

"What did you have in mind?"

I brought my face to his and urgently moved my lips against his,he grazed my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth wider allowing him to plunge his tongue inside my tongues danced for I don't know how long than I pulled away.I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

_Not of fear...well maybe a little fear,but mainly because I was nervous,I've never had **sex** before I mean I've been raped yes so I have an idea of how it feels but I never ''made love_'' _before this is kinda like my first time I actually said it was okay...and even now I know it's not for the right reasons._

Eli reached behind me and unzipped my dress,it fell to the floor around me Eli stood and stared at my bare chest I felt a blush creep on my cheeks._He's seen me naked before but not like this._

I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to the couch in the living room.I pushed him down on the couch and got on top of him_,_Stared into his eyes and they where full of lust,I sighed and removed his jacket and tie as seductively as I knew how. I placed butterfly kisses all over his chest and sucking on each nipple as I got to it.I got lower and lower until I reached his belt,which I unbuckled with my teeth.I pulled down his pants and boxers and his cock sprung free.

"Well it's not going to suck itself."He said coldly._ He's not the most polite person but at least he's not forcing me to go down on him._

I grabbed the base of his cock moving my hand up and down on his member fiercely and use my tongue to stab his slit.

"Fuck." He breathed and his hips jerked up.

I widened my mouth and stuck in his length, my cheeks hallowed and I sucked.I saw Eli's eyes roll to the back of his head and he released in my mouth,it tasted really good so I swallowed it.

Eli sat there in shock but I just kept my innocent look.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

"Now come here and let me love you."

I crawled up to Eli and he flipped us over so that he was on top. He flicked his tongue over my right nipple while pinching the other between his index finger and thumb,

I arched my back and moaned "Eli."

He kissed down my chest and stomach until her reached the hem of my panties, He looked up at my eyes,_ is he really asking me._

I smiled and nodded

He pulled down my panties and slipped his fingers inside me not with extreme urgency or force and I like it._ This is nice really,really nice._

moans escaped my lips as he moved his fingers in and out of me_._

"Oh God Eli." He pulled his fingers out of me before I could cum,I whimpered at the used his fingers to separate my folds and he plunged his tongue inside me.I screamed in pleasure I tangled my fingers in his beautiful black strands and pushed his head closer to me so he was deeper inside used his finger to teased my clit while thrusting his tongue in and out of me.

"O-oh my God,ELI." He pulled away from me

"Fuck Clare you're so wet."

"Eli please."

"I don't know what you're talking about Clare wanna be more specific?"

"Could you just shut up and fuck me."

He placed his erection at my entrance

"Please Eli I need you now."

I guess he didn't need to be told twice because he slid himself inside me_,it felt nice,the fact that he didn't have to force himself inside me I could get used to it._

He started his thrusts at a steady pace and uncontrolled moans fell from my lips

"Faster Eli please.''

He moved his hips in a fast rhythm causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

"Eli, oh my god!"

His thrust became harder and deeper every time I moaned his name_,not that I mind. _I felt my walls tighten around his dick,

"Oh God Clare."

**"Elijah!" **He sent me over the edge.

He came inside me soon rested his chest on mine and I yawned.

"You tired babe." he asked me.

"Yeah just a little bit." Without warning he lifted me up carried me to our bedroom, and placed me in our bed.

"Aww aren't you sweet."

He crawled next to me,"It's because I love you."

I smiled "I love you too." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before lightly dozing off.

_He really isn't that bad_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter=last one, I hope you liked Nice Eli...well kinda nice Eli anyway reviews are wonderful they do make my day and all that good stuff so yes review if you feel like it...yeah :D oh and P.S Clare and Fiona's dresses and earrings are on my profile.<br>**


	10. The Script Of Life

**So yes this is the last chapter,but good news lies in the ending authors note so you should read it...Hey you know what I just noticed the title for this chapter is way too long...I guess I got a little carried away so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Way We Are Now<strong>_

_**Chapter 10:Is my life even realistic? I feel like I'm acting that my whole life is just a never ending play.I have no choice but to do what I'm told.I feel like a puppet tied to strings and the words that come out of my mouth are so frequent and alike that I see them as my script that they are words that I say because they have been engraved in my mouth and have no choice than to be what I am forced to say,and I hate the fact that I can't chose what I say,because when the lights dim and the shows are over I still am and always will be an actress in a life that I'm suppose to live for myself,I'll never be able to say anything not in my script...my script of life,Is that something I have to live with?Ha,I guess so I mean what other choice do I have? Do you have any Idea how much I would love to change my life...oh how I would love to change it.**_

_**Clare's POV**_

Last night was beautiful,defiantly better that my other experiences.

"Mmm good morning beautiful."

"Hey sexy." I beamed.

"I had fun last night."

"As did I."

I sat up and stretched out my arms. _I could get used to this_

"I'm really sorry about last night, but it was an accident I had no intentions on dancing with anyone but you,I swear...do you believe me."

"I do, and I forgive you...you really do love me don't you."

"Yes with all my heart thank you for believing me."

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back." He said throwing on his boxers and a T-shirt.

After Eli left I thew on a pair of plaid pajama pants and one of Eli's "Dead Hand" T-shirts and I fell back on the bed.

**"Clare."** _Why does he sound so angry all of a sudden_.

**"Come in here."** I yelled back.

"What the hell is this?"_ Oh no My test._

"I can explain, I-"

"You weren't even going to tell me were you."

"Maybe I don't know yet."

**"What do you mean you don't know it's my fucking baby...right."**

"Yes, you don't really think I'm some kinda slut."

"Than if it's mine why wouldn't you tell me? I love you, you love me, we have more than enough money,there's plenty of space and-"

**"I DON'T WANT IT."**

"What why not?"

"**You're unstable," **I paused trying to regain composure "I don't think we should bring a baby into this environment."

"What are you going to do get an abortion." I could tell he was joking until he saw my face._ I'm 100% against abortions but under the circumstances the baby might be killed anyway.  
><em>

**"You want to kill my baby."**

"I don't want to but I think it's for the best."

I got up and placed my arms around his neck. "Please understand,it's my body after all."

He pushed me to the floor and I fell on my back, he sat on my legs pinned my hands above my head and huskily whispered in my ear,

"I thought you understood Clare-Bear your body belongs to me, do I have to show you again because you obviously don't understand."

"N-no I understand."

"Good then I only have to tell you this once, **YOU. ARE. HAVING. MY. CHILD.** Do you understand?"

"Y-yes S-sir I understand, I-I want to bare your child I can't wait." I tried to put on a smile but the tears in my eyes won the battle he got off of me and picked me up in his arms,

"Don't cry sweetie I know you're nervous but you're going to be a great mother." _Yeah that's why I'm crying._

"Thank you, you're just what I need I know you'll be a great father."_ I know I just lied through my teeth but I had to say it._

"Get a shower get dressed and let's go."

"Where are we going."

"To you parents place to break the news than to mine."

"O-okay I understand."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello Eli,Clare what brings you here?"Mrs Edwards said cheerfully.

"We need to tell you something."

"Mom I'm pregnant." Clare randomly blurted

"Oh Clare I'm so happy for you congratulations."

"Elijah I want you to take good care of my daughter okay, no funny business or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes Mr. Edwards I will treat her better than I treat myself." I smiled, _Yeah I kinda just lied to her parents._

We are sitting in the living room with Clare's parents, Clare and her mom are talking about decorations for a baby shower, or something but I'm not paying attention, I can't help but think about the argument I had with Clare today,she doesn't what to have my child because she thinks I'm unstable? What does she think I'll do my mental state is perfectly fine she has nothing to worry about. She and the baby are going to be perfectly fine she's just overreacting.

"Mrs. and Mr. Edward this has been fun but we still need to talk to my parents."

"Right well have fun."

Clare and I walked out the house and into the car. We drove off and I looked at Clare who was crying,

**"Would you shut the hell up God you're getting on my damn nerves."**

She wiped the rest of her tears off her face and replied "Sorry I just, I can't help it."

"You're not sad, you're happy with me, you always have been and always will be happy when you're with me."

"Y-yes sir you're right I'm ecstatic, I don't know what's wrong with me...I guess it's the hormones."

"Whatever."

We pulled up to my parents house and I turned to Clare who had streaks of tears running down her face

"You can't go in the house crying so shut the fuck up."

"Why are you so mean to me Eli."

I smacked her and she let out a whimper

"DO NOT question my authority, you belong to me and I can do whatever I want."

"Yes, you're right I'm sorry please forgive my behavior."

"Now clean yourself up and stop being such a little bitch."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, we got out of the car I interlaced our fingers and walked up to the porch, I used my key and opened the door.

"Is that my son and his beautiful wife I see."

"Hey dad." I smiled

"So what brings you here baby boy?"

"What I can't just want to come and see my parents?"

"Not when you're a busy lawyer who never sees us anyway."

"Fair enough."

"Hey Clare how has our son been treating you." She was hesitating so I squeezed her hand, letting her know what I could do to her if she talked.

"He's been the perfect gentlemen, but there is something we need to tell you."

"Clare's pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" She ran and hugged Clare.

My dad smiled and said, "Good job son now when she finally comes to her senses she can't leave you."

He was joking I know that but I mentally what I laughed at is the thought of Clare trying to leave me again, she can't go anywhere even if she wanted to, if that bitch tried to leave me again I might not be able to control myself, I might not be able to stop until she can't breath anymore, and believe it or not the thought of her leaving me forever scares me the most.

"Stay for lunch you two I'm making lasagna."

"Sure mom that sounds good, but can you give Clare and I a moment alone."

"Sure honey we'll go set the table for two extra people."

**_Clare's POV_**

I watched Eli's parents leave the room, but in my head I was screaming for them to stay for them not to leave me alone with him, but they were gone now and there was nothing I could do about it.

Eli pulled me close to him and rapped his arms around my waist way too tight;he huskily whispered in my ear,

"What do you're doing are you trying to get me in trouble."

"No, I just- I'm sorry."

"Just keep your mouth shut and I'll take care of your ass when we get home."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Shut the hell up." He angrily gritted through his teeth.

"Y-yes Sir." My throat started burning and I felt tears in my eyes

"I swear to God if you start crying..."

"I won't I'm okay."

**"Eli, Clare the food is ready."** I heard Eli's mom yell from the dinning room. I look at him an he said,

"Calm yourself down, then you may join us."

"O-okay."

I ran upstairs; into the bathroom and stared at my self in the mirror. My throat was closing up and I felt like I was going to die, I sat in the corner and pulled my feet to my chest, I couldn't catch my breathing, I couldn't help but hyperventilate.

_Maybe I was having another panic attack._

I haven't had I serious panic attack sense college,_When it happened... that night._

"This is your life now Clare now suck it up and live it, you brought this on yourself." _That's right keep telling yourself that Clare._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that was the last chapter of this story, but I will write a sequel upon request,so if you want a sequel review or pm me or something thanks for reading guys I love you all and I appreciate it, :D<strong>


End file.
